


The Journal of A Girl Aspiring To Be The Main Character

by Rycmika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Diary/Journal, Gen, Humor, Main Character Is The Villain, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycmika/pseuds/Rycmika
Summary: Despite having pink hair, a tragic backstory, and untold magic powers. The Narrator refuses to make you the Main Character.





	1. The Beginning

Monday, September 9

I should be the main character. I should! I’m so much better than the one now.

I have all the traits of a protagonist!

My hair is a bright unnatural colour, pink, to be specific. I have a tragic backstory that’s totally not generic and I’m crazy powerful!

But, all my dreams were crushed. Because of him.

The Narrator.

Instead of being in the spotlight, I’m stuck as a lowly extra! I don’t even have any lines!

It’s outrageous! A crime! Unlawful!

There’s only one thing I can do. Kill the Main Character!

Once he’s gone, the Narrator will have no choice but to give me his spot!

I have it all planned out. After one of his righteous victories, I’ll get him drunk and take him to a back alley to do the deed!

I’ll kill him, and become the Main Character!


	2. The Middle

Tuesday, September 10.

Ok. So, I don’t think I thought this out.

How the hell did things turn out this way!?

I thought that if I took out the Protagonist, I’d become the main character!

But I misjudged his strength. After I got him drunk and took him out to the back alley, I was about to stab him. But then he grabbed my wrist, and said something about how he knew that I, the Demon Queen, was hiding among those in the town.

Demon Queen?! I’m not the Demon Queen! I’m the one who should become the main character, not the villain!

I got away before he could defeat me, thankfully.

I underestimated the narrator. I thought that because I was just an extra, he wouldn’t pay any attention to me. But I guess I was wrong.

And now I’m the Villain!

….

You know, this might not be that bad.

Everybody does love a good villain. I think I can do this. I mean, being Queen, people serving me, giving up everything for me.  
Maybe being a villain won’t be so bad.


	3. The End

Saturday, December 18.

I take it back. I take everything back!

I don’t want to be the villain! I don’t want to be The Demon Queen!

Right now, the Hero and his accomplices are invading my castle. It’s only a matter of time before they reach the throne room! I don’t want to die!

Wait a minute. I’m the Demon Queen. The Demon Queen. I have awesome magical powers. I’ll blow those foolish heros away!

OoOoOoOoO

That was a bad idea. A very bad Idea. I was overthrown. By those stupid heros! 

I’m on the run now. I don’t know how much longer I have before they find me. 

Wait a minute. Way am I writing in a stupid jurnal when I should be getting away! 

\---------

The demon queen through her jurnal aside and stood up, exiting the room she had purchased.   
Though, she didn’t make it far.Mostly because she had written where she was going in her jurnal, witch was found by a maid who contacted the authorities.

Once arrested, she was immediately killed. The world would now live in peace.


End file.
